Under the Sea
by Mywingsarecooler
Summary: Percy Jackson accepted immortality after the Giant War. He later married Nico di Angelo who also became immortal. This is a story about them raising their troublesome children and growing even closer over time.
1. Happy Reunion and an Unhappy Seperation

Title: Under the Sea

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson the books or any of the original charcters.

Own Characters: Pallas Perseus di Angelo, Amarie Amanda Jackson, Amera Bianca Jackson, Aclepiades, Nisos, Onesiphorus, and Opites

Main Pairing: Percy/Nico

Side Pairings Include: Pallas/Opites, Amarie/Aclepiades, Jason/Piper, Frank/Hazel, Leo/Amera

Under the Sea

Chapter 1: A Happy Reunion and An Unhappy Seperation

Nico di Angelo-Jackson now had two beautiful, twin girls. Amarie was a stunning blond with her father, Percy's sea-green eyes. She was easily the most beautiful girl Nico had ever laid eyes on which meant he and his husband would have many, many suitors to scare off.

Amera inherited her mother's obsidian black eyes and his dark hair. She also got Nico's pale complexion, which contrasted greatly the tan, sun-kissed skin of her sister.

Not only were the two girls so different in looks, their personalities were also complete opposites. Amarie was the out-going, flirty, girly-girl and Amera was the shy, conserved, thoughtful girl.

Nico had been married to his husband Percy Jackson for 17 years. Their daughters, who were 15, had been a wedding present of sorts from Poseidon and Hades. Despite the King of the Underworld's protests against his son being the submissive in the relationship, both gods were able to agree that their sons should be able to have kids. They transferred Percy's ability to have kids (which was a trait among sons of Poseidon) to Nico who ended up carrying a boy one year later and then the twins almost immediately after that.

Pallas di Angelo was a spitting image of his father Percy except for the obsidian eyes gained from his mother. He had, upon reaching the age of 14, opted to make his name di Angelo instead of Jackson because he felt that it suited him better. He was now 16 and the interest of the seas.

Percy had accepted immortality after the Giant War and when he married Nico, the younger boy became immortal also. Percy became the god of ocean travelers, the patron of sailors, and Nico became his queen.

Pallas, Amarie, and Amera were all princes and princesses, and the family of the sailor's god lived under the sea in a palace built specially for them.

Their palace was located in the North Atlantic near Long Island Sound. It was built there so that Percy and Nico would never be far from camp and their kids wouldn't be far from home while they were at camp over the summers.

"Mom!" Pallas shouted as he saw into the palace, his light pink tail propelling him forward.

"Yes sweetheart?" Nico answered as he looked up from where he was sitting, watching the doors, waiting for his husband to come home.

"You'll never guess! I went out today and oh my gosh! My suitors were just so competitive for my attention!" he said with a giggle. "Aclepiades had his arm around my waist and was whispering something in my ear," he blushed at this, "Nisos was so angry. He took my hand and kissed the back of it and-"

"That's nice, dear," Nico said with a pointed look at his son. He hated most of his sons suitors. The mentioned two, he hated the most. His husband also disliked the suitors. Nearly all of them only wanted Pallas as a mate because he was his father's heir; a prince and the ones that actually liked Pallas for Pallas and not his title didn't receive any attention from the young prince at all.

Amarie was the next to swim into the large entrance hall. She giggled as her best friend, Onesiphorus, whispered something in her ear. The two mermaids had been out all day gossiping with their other friends.

Amarie's one tan tail moved back and forth as she floated a good distance away from her mom who she waved to with a smile.

Nico waved back to his oldest daughter and smiled at the youngest of his three kids as she swam shyly into the hall. Pallas was still going on about his suitors while Amarie and Onesiphorus gossiped, but Amera just swam quietly over to her mother to give him a hug. "Hi, mommy," she said in her soft, quiet voice.

"Hi, my angle," Nico replied with a small smile. "How has your day been?"

"Good," Amera replied. "I spent most of it reading in the library."

Nico opened his mouth to say something but before he could get anything out trumpets sounded, announcing the arrival of the king of this palace…and his heart. He jumped up and swam to the door, enveloping his husband in a crushing embrace.

Percy smiled and hugged Nico back. "I missed you, babe," he said with a smile.

"Your stay in the Arctic was way to long!" Nico complained as he moved aside to let the kids hug their father.

Pallas started telling his father about his suitors and Percy's eyes darkened as he looked over at his husband. "I'm gone for six weeks and he has suitors with their arms around him? All over him?" Percy demanded, starting to get angry with his husband.

"What was I supposed to do about it?" Nico demanded.

"Fight them off? Lock him up?" Percy suggested before sighing. "Never mind. That's not your job it's mine. I'm sorry I shouted at you," he said, hugging his wife. "I'll make it up to you later," he said with a suggestive smirk and a wink. "Now, I'm starving. Who's up for dinner?" asked the King of Sailors and his question was met by the "me"s of the rest of his family.

[break]

Later that night Nico laid in bed snuggling with Percy after several rounds of hot sex. He smiled and listened to his husband describe the palace in the Artic Ocean where he'd had to go to meet with the diplomat of Kihone, goddess of snow and bitchiness. The two lovers cuddled with each other as they drifted off to sleep, both oblivious to the fact that Pallas was sneaking out to see one of his favorite suitors, Opites.

Pallas giggled like a little girl when he met up with Opites in a cave a good way from the palace. Opites pulled the young prince down into the bed they had put there and snuggled with him.

"Pallas, do your parents like me?" Opites asked quietly in a gentle tone.

"I don't think so," Pallas replied. "But they have to like you more than they like Aclepiades or Nisos."

Opites tensed at the mention of their names. "I hate seeing you with them drapped all over you."

Pallas rubbed his suitor's chest soothingly. Aclepiades and Nisos were her favorite, but Opites was his second favorite. "Shush," he said sternly. "Just go to bed and don't worry about it."

Opites chuckled lightly and nodded, taking hold of the younger merman's hand. "Yes, my prince," he whispered before drifting off to sleep.

[break]

"Pallas Perseus di Angelo!" screeched his father as he stormed into the cave. He yanked the seaweed blanket off the two as they tried to scramble out of the bed. "Just what in Hades do you think you're doing sneaking out of the palace and spending the night with another merman?!" Percy yelled. He grabbed his son's arm and pointed towards where half a dozen armed mermen were waiting. "Go!" he hissed. "You are in so much trouble, young man!" he said before turning to Opites. "And you!" the God of Sailor's shouted. "You should know better than to sneak out with my son-my heir in the middle of the night and then sleep with him! Do you realize what I could do to you for that? I have half a mind to cut off your head and hang it above the palace entrance!"

Opites watched the prince go and hung his head as he listened to his king scolding him. He bowed deeply. "I'm terribly sorry your majesty. I won't make any excuses or say it wasn't my idea. It was," that was a lie but he couldn't really blame the king's son right in front of him. "I'll withdraw my affections from your son and no longer compete to be his mate," the merman said feeling as if his heart was shattering.

Percy nodded and watched as the dejected merman swan off. He turned and swam back to the palace where he made his way to his son's room.

Nico looked at his husband, mixed emotions on his face. He didn't know whether to be upset, angry, or relieved. "You need to go talk to him," he said, pointing at the closed door.

Percy shook his head, but after a long, silent battle with his wife he finally sighed in defeat. "Fine." He knocked on the door and heard a muffled, "go away!" He sighed again and pushed open the door. "Pallas," he said as he walked over to the sobbing boy. He sat down on the edge of the bed and reached out to pat his son's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Pallas snapped. "Y-you embarrassed him! Everyone will know about it! They'll l-laugh at him! H-he'll be t-teased and g-gossiped about! H-he doesn't deserve that!" the prince sobbed into his pillow.

Percy put his hand back in his lap and sighed, flicking his tail in an irritated manor. "Look, Pallas," he started. "I… I may have over reacted slightly."

"Slightly?" Pallas asked looking appalled. "Slightly?! You waaayyy over reacted!"

Percy looked at his son. "I'm sorry, Pallas. I just…I'm just being an over protective dad. I don't want you getting hurt by someone who just wants you for you title-"

"Opites isn't like that!" Pallas protested.

"And I don't want you being taken advantage of," Percy continued after being interrupted. "I just want you to know I love you and if you ever need to talk about anything-"

Pallas snorted. "I'll go to mom," he mumbled.

Percy sighed. That was the best he could do. "I'll be here if you need me." He kissed the back of his son's head and watched as the boy rubbed off the kiss. He then turned and swam out of the room, closing the door gently behind him.

"Daddy?" a small voice said off to his right. He turned to face the speaker and saw his youngest child. "Yes, Amera?" he said as she swam over to him.

"I just want you to know that Pallas and I were talking a few days ago and he says he loves Opites. He says that when mating season comes around if Opites proposed, he would have accepted."

Percy felt his stomach lurch. "Thanks, princess," he said as he hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "Now, I've got work to do. Go settle down with a good book or something," he suggested before swimming off to the forges to talk to the cyclopes.


	2. Gossip and Visiters

A/N: So I wanted to make this chapter longer right now…but I really don't feel like adding on. So, here's the addition. Hope you like.

Percy opened his sea-green eyes to find his beautiful wife standing next to the bed with his arms crossed over his chest. The older man groaned and rolled onto his side, facing his loving consort. "What did I do this time?" he asked, bracing himself for stern scolding.

Nico Jackson was fuming. How could Percy do that to Pallas? How could Percy do that to their baby boy?! "What did you do? You had the nerve to ask what you did?" he shouted. He was so angry. "I was up all night with Pallas trying to calm him down! He threatened to run away and give up his HRH and immortality!" he yelled. "Do you even know how big of a deal giving up immortality is?"

"Yes, actually, I do," Percy replied. "And why would he give up his HRH and his immortality for some merman that just wants to mate him because he's my heir?"

"Percy you dumb idiot! Opites and Pallas are in love!" Nico replied sounding exasperated. "And you of all people should know what that's like! You fell in love with me remember? I fell in love with you! What if your dad had said I was just some silly mortal who wanted immortality? You'd have been just as upset!"

Percy sighed and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He lifted a single finger and motioned for Nico to come closer. The younger man did and before he knew it, Percy had silenced him with a kiss.

Nico got pulled down into the bed. "Go to sleep," Percy muttered. "You've got bags under your eyes." He wrapped an arm around his wife and pulled the blankets up over them. They could afford to sleep in today. The only thing they had on the agenda was the visit from Seacious, Oceanus' heir, and he wasn't scheduled to arrive until noon.

Percy looked down at Nico whose eyes had only been closed a moment before the younger of the two drifted off to sleep. Seacious, he knew, was going to be a threat. The son and heir of the old titan of the sea, Seacious thought his father was the rightful king of the oceans. While Oceanus gladly stepped aside for Poseidon, his son had earned himself the title of "The Avenger" and had taken it upon himself to avenge his father. He had, upon several occasions, killed people and merpeople, whether friend or foe, for simply mentioning the names of any of the sea god's royal family. When Oceanus had attended Percy and Nico's wedding, Seacious had plotted and attempted assassination of both the groom and the bride.

He was a disgrace to his father, but Oceanus had to love the zealous male anyways and after long, lengthy talks had managed to convince Poseidon, Triton, Amphitrite, and Percy that his son would not harm any of their family while visiting.

Reluctantly, Percy had agreed (by request of both Nico and his father) not to send Pallas and his daughters off to the palace in the Atlantic where he would not be able to come by any harm during the three weeks the envoy would be visiting.

[break]

Amarie's blonde hair floated around her pretty green eyed face. Her lips were bright red and her cheeks were flushed a pretty pink. "Onesiphorus!" the princess scolded with a giggle, covering her mouth. "That is positively the most scandalous thing ever!"

The pretty blonde's best friend smiled and winked. "Of course it is! It's true. Your brother snuck out with Opites and the king was furious!" she said. Opites was her cousin, but the mermaid named "queen of gossip" couldn't stop herself from talking about him.

Amarie knew her brother had gotten into huge trouble, but she hadn't know the details. She also had an impossible time not gossiping about her family. She giggled again and pressed her hand against her chest. "Oh, poor, Prince Pallas! Whatever will he do with one less suitor?" she asked while being overly dramatic.

Onesiphorus giggled at that but her laugh died quickly. She jumped up and bowed. "Your majesty," she said.

Percy nodded to his daughter's best friend. "I trust you're behaving yourself, Onesiphorus." The two girls exchanged glances. "You both had better be behaving," the king stated. "Now, Amarie, I'm afraid I must take you away from your best friend. The son of Oceanus is arriving soon and you have to be in the palace to greet him."

"Daddy!" Amarie whined. She thought of Seacious and immediately her body filled with hate. All that guy had done so far was try to kill her father and mother. Why in Atlantis should she have to greet him properly and treat him like a noble? It didn't make sense to her. Her father gave her a stern look and she huffed loudly. "Fine."

Percy said good-bye to Onesiphorus and then swam off with his daughter. He didn't leave her side once until they reached the palace, but Kronos could have kidnapped her for all he would have noticed. He was so deep in thought about everything that could possibly go wrong today that by the time they swam the five miles back, his shoulders and back were already tight with stress.

Nico placed his hands on his husband's shoulders to massage them gently. "It'll turn out okay, love," he said reassuringly. "You worry too much. Or did you forget that Seacioius made a promise on the River Styx not to try and harm us."

Percy sighed and sat down on his throne, pinching the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes. "I know, I just…I just worry it's how his men will act. I worry he may harm our people or our city. Yes, he promised not to hurt the royal family, but no one else."

Nico opened his mouth to say something before the royal trumpets blasted, signaling the arrival of the envoy. His children straightened up as they stood beside their parents, eagerly peering through the door to see what this dreaded guest would look like.

A few seconds later, a two-tailed mermaid swam through into the throne room and right up to the steps leading to the king and his family. He bowed slightly, his the muscles on his lavender colored back, rippling as he flexed slightly to show off his well built body. His tail was royal purple with lavender speckles as if someone had splatter painted him. He smiled a dazzling grin as he flipped his gold hair, literally gold, out of his face. "Your majesty," he said in an overly sweet voice.

"Lord Seacious," Percy said, acknowledging him with a nod. "May I present to you my wife, Nico, my heir Pallas," he said putting special emphasis on 'heir', "and my twin daughters Amarie and Amera."

"Of course," Seacious said with another glittering smile. "The beautiful Amarie. Just as pretty as rumor paints you to be."

Amarie giggled and blushed slightly causing her orange skin to turn a dark bronze. "Why thank you, my lord."

Seacious smiled and turned to look at Percy's heir. "Prince Pallas," he said with a smirk as he flicked his two tails signifying he was a dominant and the younger prince was a submissive. "I trust you're well? I've heard rumors of all your suitors. Don't worry though, Lord Perseus, I won't make your son any offer of affection. He has enough trouble to deal with as I've been told." He smirked. He knew all about Opites. The merman was after all his great-nephew.

Seacious then turned to Amera, the youngest of the three royal children. He studied her and realized she'd been studying him from the second he entered the hall. They both had the same calculating look as if they were anticipating each other's actions.

"Lady Amera," Seacious said after clearing his throat. "The crowning jewel of your family. You complete the look."

Amera didn't even nod. She stood still with her hands clasped as her eyes finally moved on from him. They landed on a human, mermaid hybrid type thing. The male had legs, but scales covered them and they stretched into two flippers. His scales were navy with a few black ones here and there. He nodded to her and then moved over to Seacious.

"Shall we get on with the tour of the kingdom then?" Percy asked as he smiled at Nico and glared at the son of Oceanus. He just wanted that boy out of his kingdom as soon as possible.

They all rose and saw over to the waiting merman. "This way," Percy said as he saw off.


	3. Lovers Meet

Percy lead the envoy on the tour of his kingdom, his wife on his left side, Seacious on his right side, and his children trailing behind with the young titan's men. "And here are the forges. This is where most of the weapons and armor and such are made for the entire kingdom. The Cyclopes work diligently and are very loyal," he continued on. "So, if this goes, your kingdom has no way to make its defenses?" Seacious asked. The lavender merman fingered one of the hot coals and turned curiously to the king, awaiting his answer.

Percy's jaw clenched, hands forming fists. "That is correct," he replied tensely.

"I think perhaps our guests are getting hungry," Nico said sweetly, interrupting the glaring contest going on between his husband and the other merman. "Let's head back to the palace." Percy nodded, thankful for Nico's suggestion. "Yes, let's." He motioned to their party and then swam off.

Everyone but Amera followed. "You're not supposed to be in here without my father," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Seacious chuckled and dropped the coal, his hands not even burnt. His menacing laugh filled the entire cavern and if Amera had been any less brave she would have shrunk back in fear. "What are you going to do, little mermaid? I could over power you in a second-"

"Don't be so sure," Amera interrupted him.

"Feisty little thing aren't you?" Seacious said as he circled her. "You are going to be a problem-"

"There you are! Seacious, come my lord. We mustn't keep the king waiting!" The man speaking was the only other one of the titan's party that had caught Amera's eye. He was the one with two legs that were covered in scales and instead of feet had two separate flippers.

"Yes, of course," the purple lord replied. "I was just asking Princess Amera why she adored this place so much, isn't that right dear?" But he didn't give her enough time to reply. Seacious swam out leaving Amera alone with the mysterious man.

"Milady," the man said with a boy, offering his arm. "May I escort you out?"

Amera gave him a calculating look. "Not until you tell me your name."

"Of course. My name is Troy," he told her.

"What-" Amera started.

"Happened to my legs?" Troy asked. "My mother is a mermaid and my father is a human," he said with a nod. His eyes were the color of the clearest sea. They were so blue she felt, for the first time in her life, that she could get lost in something other than a book.

"Oh," Amera said, taking his arm gently. "Well, we mustn't keep my father waiting, right?"

Troy smiled and Amera noticed that his smile was even more dazzling that Apollo's. That gave her some small sense of satisfaction knowing the almost perfect God was hardly a match for the smile of this mortal.

"Of course, princess."

"Please, call me Amera," she said.

"Very well," he replied with a chuckle, "Amera."

[\break/]

Amera, after lunch, decided not to join the envoy as they journeyed to her grandfather's palace. She instead stayed behind to read and much to her surprise, a short while after her father and mother left with Lord Seacious, there was a knock on the library door. Curious about who it was, she immediately put down her book and swam over to the door.

"Amera," the warm voice of her newly made friend Troy greeted her.

Amera smiled and moved back to let him into her small private reading room. "Troy!" she said. "I thought you would have gone with Lord Seacious."

He shook his head and blushed a tiny bit. "I convinced my lord that I should stay here and attempt to form a friendship with you. But I had hoped you and I were already friends," he mumbled.

Amera blushed also at this. She hardly ever made friends, preferring to keep to herself and having made a friend so quickly…this was new to her. "Yes, we're friends," she said with a nod.

A smile immediately spread onto his face. "I'm glad. You seem like a great girl." He looked over at the book lying open on a small table. "So what are you reading?" he asked.

"This mortal book series called Harry Potter," Amera replied as she sat back down in the chair she was sitting in before he arrived.

"I love that series! What book are you on?" Troy asked in disbelief that she too had read the books.

"I'm just on the third," Amera said with a smile. "I can't believe you like them too!"

Troy grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, I've read them all. They're my dad's favorite books." He picked up the book and started reading aloud as he sat down on the foot stool across from Amera. She smiled at him shyly and listened, leaning forward, her chin resting on her hands, elbows resting on her tail.

[/break\]

Amarie giggled as she accepted a compliment from Seacious. Her father was glaring at the lavender merman who was flexing his muscles and letting Amarie run her hands along his biceps, abs, and other well toned muscles. "From what daddy said about you, Seacious, I wasn't expecting someone so…."

"Attractive?" he cut in with a dazzling smile.

"Nice," Amarie replied shaking her head at him.

"Well, what can I say?" the young titan asked with a dazzling, pearl white smile. "I can't help but flirt with the prettiest girl in the entire ocean," he replied smoothly.

This sent Amarie into a fresh fit of giggles.

"I don't like him," Percy said to his queen. His hands were clenched onto the arm rests of his chair. They were relaxing, or supposed to be relaxing, in the courtyard of Poseidon's palace.

Nico shook his head. "Amarie seems to like him a lot. But don't worry, sweetheart. He'll be gone in three weeks and we'll never have to see him again."

"Unless he tries to marry my daughter," Percy said sourly.

Nico looked over at his husband. "He wouldn't. He just wants to flirt, he's not looking for anything serious."

Poseidon too was sitting near his son, glaring at the titan. "He may not want anything like marriage, but he would do it just to spite all of us."

Triton turned to his half-brother's queen. "Nico, don't put anything past this kid and get your daughter away from him before I personally castrate him."

"Very Zeus of you," Poseidon commented.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Let her be. She's not sneaking around behind our backs. If he tries anything with us watching then you can castrate him."

All three of the gods beside him turned to protest but he shut them up with a stern look to each of them.

A short distance away, Opites watched from a concealed spot as Pallas laid on a large stone, picking the leaves off of a stem of sea kelp. "He loves me, he loves me not," he repeated until he pulled the last leaf off saying, "he loves me!" The merboy rolled onto his back and sighed, pressing the last leaf against his chest where his heart was. He closed his eyes and breathed a deep breath. "Oh, Opites," he said in a lovesick voice. "If only you were here."

Opites stayed hidden, his heart aching at the sight of the merman he loved. "There's nothing I can do," Pallas he whispered quietly. He sighed and turned, swimming away. A single tear fell down his cheek as he swam home. He loved Pallas, but their love was forbidden now and he would never hold or touch his prince ever again.

* * *

**Well? What do you think? Review and tell me your favorite pairing! And tell me what you think of Seacious flirting with Amarie! Are his intentions just to flirt? Or does he have an evil agenda behind it all?**


End file.
